


【尚何】你所看不到的

by Sunny3331



Category: shanghe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny3331/pseuds/Sunny3331
Kudos: 21





	【尚何】你所看不到的

———————————————————

尚九熙是一个比较内敛的人。

虽然舞台上放的开，东北人自带的二人转属性深受观众喜爱，但在私下，尚九熙相对来说并没有那么张扬，尤其是在感情上，内敛的总是让周围的人怀疑尚九熙体内是不是有两个人格。

上班用一个下班用一个那种。

尚九熙的爱人是他的搭档何九华，两个人搭档了五年，在一起了两年。 相对而言，何九华就是一个比较放的开的人，在舞台上因为要顺着尚九熙的表演方式，所以总是表现出一些内敛的样子，但实际上私下里却和谁都能玩到一起，尤其是到了七队认识老秦之后，更是时不时就跟着几个年轻的一起去蹦迪。

尚九熙在舞台上总是尽量避免自己和何九华较为亲密的举动，他希望底下的观众可以因为他俩的表演笑出声，而不仅仅靠一些亲密举止来博眼球。因此也获得了粉丝们给他起的外号：尚宇直。

虽然粉丝们总是调侃他再不看好九华他就要跟老秦跑了，但其实尚九熙并没有太在意这方面。自己的爱人是爱玩，但也是有分寸的，总会先询问他的意见再做决定，甚至有几次还是尚九熙去酒吧，把已经喝得迷迷糊糊睡着的何九华带回家。

而一般这种情况，第二天总是会发生一些有意思的事情。

尚九熙在后台，调侃的眼光扫过刘筱亭脖子上几处发红的印记。

“二哥，脖子怎么回事儿啊。”

明明是疑问的语气，却生生被尚九熙说出了看破真相的感觉。

“叔……咱还有必要那么问吗，这玩意除了张九泰那个孙子谁还能那么丧心病狂！”

您的好友刘筱亭已经放弃挣扎甚至有点自暴自弃。

“骂谁孙子呢啊小黑土豆。”您的好友张九泰已上线。

跟尚九熙打了个招呼，挤到满脸写着我好累的刘筱亭身边揉了揉对方的脑袋。

“行了啊，别委屈了，要不是你昨儿玩的太疯呢？我以为你是故意给我个理由做快乐的事情呢。”

一把捂住马上就要开口的刘筱亭：“来来来给你带果茶了，再不喝凉果茶就热了，赶紧喝”堵上你的嘴。

于是就变成了刘筱亭在那里满脸低气压吸着果茶，一脸不忿的看着坐在旁边玩手机的张九泰。

「人面兽心的东西，张九龄说的真没错，长得太白的切开都是黑的！」

尚九熙好笑的看着这俩人，那边的门又开了。何九华背着包进来了。

把包随手一放，何九华顺势依在了尚九熙身上：“这俩人是怎么了？”

尚九熙调整了一下自己的坐姿让何九华靠的舒服点：“小两口闹别扭了，没事儿一会儿就好了。”

很正常的一幕，但张九泰就是发现了不对劲。

盲生，你发现了华点。

看了别人的热闹，让别人看回去不为过吧？

张九泰用下巴指指坐在一起的两个人：“怎么回事儿啊，我这才发现，平时不都一起来的吗？”

“咋的大华，今儿没起来啊？”明明是对何九华说的，张九泰却一直用一种我懂得的眼神瞄着尚九熙。

“去去去，我刚去药店买药膏了，那边不好停车我就让文博儿先过来了，咋的用我掏出来给你看看吗？”

何九华往上错了错，脑袋挪到了尚九熙的肩膀上。

尚九熙用脸蹭了蹭何九华的头顶“最近有点儿变天，我怕腰疼，就让大华给我买点儿药膏备着。”

「呵呵，信你」

张九泰一脸鄙夷的看着这对一唱一和的狗男男。

一旁咬着吸管的刘筱亭看着何九华光洁的脖子和一点痕迹都没有的胳膊愤愤的想

「大家都是一起蹦的迪，凭啥就我遭殃！」

迎着刘筱亭的目光，何九华了然的看着对方脖子上的痕迹，呲了呲牙，发出了无声的嘲笑。

……

请问打师叔犯法吗？在线等挺急的。

这时来了个意料之外的人，周九良冷着脸，一手按着秦霄贤的脖子一手拉着孙九芳的衣领子把这俩货给推进来了。

拍了拍手上不存在的灰，周九良冷冷的看着抱在一团瑟瑟发抖的秦霄贤和孙九芳（具体姿势参考挑战队长夫人权威后被踢出群聊的俩人），威胁道：“你们俩要再敢带着孟哥去夜店，就可以好好考虑一下在哪里立坟比较好了。”

在两个人恐慌的眼神下，周九良笑着露出一口大白牙：“孙九香和郭霄汉是两个好演员，到时候我会安排好他们两个的去处，你们绝对可以安心上路。”

没有再去看两个快吓哭的人，周九良又恢复了原来的样子，跟尚九熙他们打了个招呼，就急急忙忙的又离开了。

周九良一走，秦霄贤和孙九芳才捂着自己的小心脏站起来坐到了椅子上，长长的舒了一口气。

整个后台安静了三秒，突然就爆发出了剧烈的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，被周九良拎进来你俩到底还行不行啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”刘筱亭笑得贼开心，有什么能比得上看别人比自己还倒霉更开心的吗。

“不是，噗，你俩到底做了什么伤天害理的事儿啊能把周九良这个脾气不错的给惹火了？”

尚九熙一脸看好戏的表情问着满脸生无可恋的秦芳二人。

秦霄贤和孙九芳两个人用眼神交流了一下，秦霄贤开口了。

“我昨儿……把孟哥带夜店去了……”

“不对啊，我咋没看见他？”张九泰回忆了一下，确定真的没看见孟鹤堂。

“准确的说，是孟哥还没来得及过去就在原地被搭讪了五次要了联系方式三次，然后就被来找人的天杀的周九良给带走了。”孙九芳揉了揉眼睛补充道。

“你能想象我还睡着觉就被他拽起来还美名其曰怕我迟到的悲哀吗？今儿节目单上都tm没有我！”

秦霄贤在那里泪流满面，凌晨五点多他才睡着，现在只觉得自己的灵魂和肉体马上就要分离了。

何九华看着坐在椅子上脑袋一点一点的孙九芳：“那你是咋回事儿啊？”

孙九芳抬着头冷笑了一声：“就因为当时我在孟哥旁边，然后周九良就以不护驾的名义把我也拽起来了。天杀的玩意还是先拽的我再拽的老秦！”

“噗……”张九泰没忍住又笑了出来。

秦霄贤&孙九芳：我太难了.gif+冷漠.gif

尚九熙有些无奈的看着半死不活的俩人：“你俩又不是不知道周九良对老孟啥态度，别人碰一下就炸毛，一下台恨不得给老孟塞包里的主，没把你俩弄死我觉得都是他对你们最后的温柔。”

“谁知道他反应那么大，要是知道打死孙九芳我也不让孟哥去啊。”

生活不易老秦叹气。

“那合着咱这一群人就九华叔没遭殃？”刘筱亭被张九泰搂在怀里，不死心的又cue了一次何九华。

何九华低着头摆弄着尚九熙的手指：“算是吧。”

尚九熙看着何九华的侧脸，笑而不语。

「狗男男！」

所有人同时想到。

而何九华则瞄了一眼还在扮猪吃老虎的尚九熙，在心里翻了个白眼。

其实无论是张九泰还是周九良，说白了两个人都是喜欢把占有欲摆在明面上的人。刘筱亭脖子上的痕迹和周九良今天的举动，都是一种明面上的占领和高调宣布，警示着周围藏着小心思的。

抱歉，这位有主了。

尚九熙不同，他不会把自己的占有欲明晃晃的摆在外面，在尚九熙看来，那样说白了只是警示他人而已。他更喜欢从何九华的生理和心理下手，让对方时时刻刻都忘不了自己，才是尚九熙想要的。

所以昨天晚上尚九熙并没有在明显的位置留下痕迹，反而逮着何九华的乳头和大腿内侧又咬又吸，出现了一点破皮出血也都被尚九熙舔舐掉。

理所当然的，今天那两处就跟火烧一样疼。

轮到俩人上台后，尚九熙又拿何九华的身材开始垫话，绕到后面拉住何九华的大褂，纤细的身材一下子就凸显出来，观众的叫声也把何九华低低的吃痛声掩了过去。

今儿是临时换成的《洪洋洞》，眼尖的几个观众总是觉得别扭，却又说不出哪里不对劲。何九华整场都尽量避免着动作太大，可尚九熙却没体谅他，拽着他整个舞台的那么跑。一场下来，何九华疼的在心里吱哇乱叫，明面上还不敢表现出来，只得咬碎了牙往肚子里咽。

虽然水裤宽松，但时不时还是会摩擦到大腿内侧被咬破的地方，尤其是一跑起来疼痛更是明显。尚九熙的扇子还一直往胸上打，平时不算什么，但布料的摩擦都让何九华感觉难受，更何况是一扇子打上去。

下了场之后，看着周围没人，何九华赶紧坐在沙发上把水裤脱下来检查一下自己的大腿，跟在后面的尚九熙也凑上去蹲在何九华腿边。

“给我看看咋样了。”嘴里说着，尚九熙的手就想把大褂给掀起来。

“看看看，看你妹！”何九华这个气啊，抬起腿就想踹他，只可惜刚抬起来就又呲牙咧嘴的放下了。

“对啊，这不看看我东北来的小老妹儿嘛。”尚九熙也不恼，今天可能确实有点过分，他刚才撇了一眼，好像确实有点严重。

起身去背包里翻出药膏，尚九熙并不担心会有人看到何九华那副模样，那几个货都被他提前打好招呼先离开了，这一个后台现在也就剩他俩。

看着还在生闷气的何九华，尚九熙讨好般的小心翼翼给何九华上药。大腿内侧火辣辣的疼被药膏的清凉安抚，同样安抚的还有何九华的心。

上完药，尚九熙把何九华的大褂解开，又把里面的黑色半袖掀到胸口上方检查。确认只是红肿以后就把衣服小心的放下。主动去把何九华的裤子取过来，调戏般的盯着何九华大腿看。

“还能穿裤子吗？要不给你找块布围着走吧。”

回应他的只有何九华的一声滚和被团成团扔在脸上的大褂和水裤。

好不容易换完衣服，何九华叹了口气，把在一旁的尚九熙捏成小鸡嘴。

“你说说你嗯？以前刚在一起的时候一副小白莲的样子，现在怎么成了黑莲花了？”

尚九熙只是笑眯着眼看着何九华，伸出手揽住了何九华。

“太喜欢你了呗，还能咋啊？台上不能让那群女流氓看出来，台下我还不能肆无忌惮点儿了啊。”

何九华没说话，只是摸了摸尚九熙的脑袋，算是默认了。

“哥，你只能是我的。”

“嗯，我是你的。”

小番外：

请问如何才能打过比自己壮的人？

吃什么能让男朋友变黑？

怎样才能在别人秀恩爱的时候反击？

男友性欲太强怎么办？

吃什么能让男人萎了？

以上，由刘筱亭同学手机搜索网页专情提供

提供者：张九泰


End file.
